


Cravings: Flora

by queien



Series: Amberlical Cords [1]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, It's after the Patternfall War yet somehow everyone's alive!, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our brothers are far enough along now that they're starting to get cravings for all sorts of strange foods, but pregnant as they are, they shouldn't wander out into shadow on their own," Flora said. "We should go out into shadow for them and fetch whatever it is they crave."</p><p>"I'm sure Bleys, Brand, and Gerard will want the strangest meals," Fiona said. "I can take care of them."</p><p>"Julian and Caine will probably want something dangerous and hard to catch," Deirdre said. "I'll make sure the two of them are fed, and will also keep an eye on Corwin."</p><p>"I guess that leaves me with Eric, Benedict, and Random, then," said Flora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings: Flora

Flora stared at the list of brothers and corresponding cravings. She squinted and turned the list this way and that as though unable to make out the text. Eventually, she sighed and set the list off to the side, opting instead to take out her trump deck. After shuffling out the card she needed, she held it up and focused on the subject until he materialized before her.

“Flora,” Random greeted. “What can I do you for?” 

“I'm having trouble with the craving you listed,” she admitted.

“Oh?” Random asked. “Was my handwriting not very clear?”

“No, it's not that,” Flora said. “The problem is that I think I can read it perfectly.”

“Well then,” he said, “I fail to see how that's a problem.”

Flora sighed. “I was just expecting something different, I guess,” she said.

“Well, I don't know what you were expecting. You did say I could put down whatever I most wanted to eat, and that's exactly what I did.” He shrugged.

“A food item, Random!”

“No one specified that.”

Flora groaned. “Well, I'm not exactly sure how you want my help with eating Vialle,” she muttered.

“I don't need any help,” Random said. “I already took care of my little craving myself. In fact, I think I might just go back for seconds.” He grinned and licked his lips.

Flora ended the call. 

************************************************************************

“Eric! You can't crave the crown!”

Eric blinked up at her. “But you said that anything I wanted was-”

“Oh, don't give me the same logic that Random gave me,” she said with a frown. “Food items only, alright? Now, what do you want to eat?”

Eric pondered for a moment and then shrugged. “I'm not sure,” he said. “I'm not really craving anything special to eat. I think I'll just go down to the dining hall and have whatever they're serving for lunch. I could use a walk.” He stood and started to the door but hesitated as he passed her. “But if you did find a way to get me the crown, I would appreciate it.” 

“Just go to lunch,” Flora said. “I'm going to mark you and Random both off of my list, though. Neither of you are taking this seriously.”

Eric shrugged. “Think what you will,” he said, and then he left.

************************************************************************

At least Benedict's craving was actual food. In fact, it had even been something surprisingly stereotypical for someone with a pregnancy, even if it didn't seem particularly delicious. Flora finished spreading the creamy peanut butter across the bread and then started placing pickle slices on top, making sure that they didn't overlap but were close together – Benedict had been very specific. 

She placed a second piece of bread on top and then began cutting the sandwich into small, bite-sized pieces. Why he had asked for the sandwich to be cut up this way, she had no idea. Part of her had wanted to ask, but a wiser part of her decided against it.

Flora placed the sandwich on a plate and headed to Benedict's room.

She knocked twice, and when Benedict told her to enter, she opened the door. She removed her shoes by the entryway and then carried the sandwich to where Benedict sat seiza on the tatami. 

He looked up at her as she approached but said nothing. Leaving the plate on the tatami flooring, Flora took her leave. However, as she slid back on her shoes at the entry, she noticed that Benedict was rummaging around in the long sleeves on the kimono-like garment he wore. She hesitated long enough to see Benedict pull a pair of chopsticks out, which he then used to eat his chopped up sandwich with serenity and patience.

Flora wasn't sure how she managed to keep her laughter in until she had returned to her room. That alone had made dealing with her brothers worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I headcanon Benedict as a huge weeb thanks to the Illustrated Guide...


End file.
